


The 'D' Word

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "How many times I've told you to be careful?""Ah.. everytime? Actually every morning I think" Peter replied with a sheepish grin which angered the Ironman even more.





	The 'D' Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Another one shot on the father and son duo. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Peter are you even listening to me?" 

"Ofcourse Mr Stark" mumbled a very tired Peter into the couch cushion

"Okay so tell me what was I saying for last fifteen minutes. C'mon I dare you... try to remember one word" Tony challenged

Peter groaned as exhaustion was slowly taking toll on his body. Today he had successfully stopped three muggings which was great only if he didn't get stabbed in the process. FRIDAY being a loyal assistant to Mr Stark had immediately informed the genius who came to his rescue even before his body hit the ground. Despite his protests, Tony not only picked him up in his arms but rushed towards medbay as if he had lost three gallons of blood. Again, Bruce being a responsible doctor patched him up in less than half an hour, promptly ignoring the part that he had healing powers

Currently Peter was forced to lay on the couch so he could 'rest' before he went back to his house. Tony was pacing next to him for last twenty minutes and now it was making him dizzy "Mr Stark you'll put a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that" 

Tony narrowed his brows but Peter was glad atleast he took mercy on the tiles "How many times I've told you to be careful" 

"Ah... everytime? Actually every morning I think" Peter replied with a sheepish grin which angered the Ironman even more "Still you perfectly managed to get hurt. Is this your way of checking whether my hearbeats are still functioning?" 

Peter groaned rolling to his side "Can't this wait till morning?"

"No it can't! You've to understand how important it is to follow the safety rules" Tony started pacing again "I know you love your job and but you can't put your life in danger. I won't be always around to protect you. If anything happens to you then..." he paused when soft snores reached his ears

Tony saw the kid had fallen asleep with mouth slightly parted open and one hand hanging out while other was tucked under his chin. He sighed at the teen who looked so small and innocent... damn how could he forget, Peter was still a young child. His parental instincts kicked in and he knelt down to wake the boy so he could sleep comfortably on his bed. He would later call May and tell her Peter would be spending the night in his facility

"Pete?" Tony called out softly but Peter curled up some more "Mmmm... Five more minutes Dad"

Tony froze at the words. Dad? Him? Nah... no way! That's not possible...Peter is delirious... he's tired... like super tired... exhausted to his core.. or else why would he call him that.. that word.. that 'D' word

But then.. why did it feel so good to his ears. Why did a warm sensation run through him, like he had earned this position. The 'D' word just brought a huge smile on his face. Who was he kidding? Tony Stark had become a father the moment Peter stepped his foot in his life. Who wouldn't love someone who was full of life and laughed like a baby, unblemished by the hurts of life. He would fight the whole world for his precious bundle. Tony held his head high. Yes he could definitely get use to the 'D' word

If someone saw him, they would surely laugh at him till the day he died but Tony didn't care. For God sakes, he had a heart too. He loved the kid as his own and he wouldn't trade him at any cost. The billionaire brushed few strands of hair away from Peter's forehead who sighed softly and leaned into the touch "Looks like you and me are going to spend night in his couch" 

Tony manoeuvred himself so now Peter's head was resting on his lap. He pulled an afghan from the couch and draped it over the boy. He chuckled lightly when Peter mumbled again "Dad...best pillow" 

Tony smiled fondly at the 'D' word again

Within seconds Peter was snoring softly again as he sunk into deeper slumber, cheek rested comfortably on Tony's lap who started running a hand on his hair. He felt proud of the kid and prayed to all the angels above to keep his son healthy and happy forever "Goodnight Underoos" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
